


Et un futur à commencer ...

by Doupi



Series: 4 heures pour s'aimer et un futur à commencer ... [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de 4 heures pour s'aimer, Quinn se réveille dans un lit vide avec une étrange odeur de rose et la sensation qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, elle a un indice auquel se raccrocher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et un futur à commencer ...

Quinn se réveilla dans la pénombre, la sensation d'un corps manquant à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait incroyablement heureuse sans parvenir à déterminer la raison de ce sentiment. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, d'être heureuse ainsi sans comprendre pourquoi. Son sourire ne parvenait pas à s'effacer, bien trop présent. Quinn tata le lit à côté d'elle, confuse. Elle s'était attendue à trouver quelqu'un mais le lit n'était même pas chaud, à peine tiède. Aucune présence ne se fit connaitre dans la pièce. C'est à peine si Quinn parvint à saisir un indice qui la conforta dans son idée. La pièce sentait la rose. Légèrement, comme lorsque vous déposez un bouquet quelque part et qu'il commence à embaumer de son parfum les pièces alentours. 

 

Quinn se redressa, s'étirant et remarquant ses muscles douloureux. Des flash revinrent dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvint d'un corps contre le sien. Se raccrochant à l'odeur de rose, elle tenta de faire le point et d'éclaircir son cerveau. Une étrange sensation de brouillard l'empêchait de se concentrer. Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à illuminer le monde de sa chaleur. Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas les réponses au fond de son lit, Quinn se leva. Son pied heurta un bout de papier. L'action, inattendue dans sa chambre immaculée, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce papier n'était pas normal. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa, étonnée de sa texture. Du parchemin, se fit-elle la réflexion. Voilà qui était étrange. Quelques mots tracés d'une écriture familière retinrent son attention. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de ticket d'achat. Pour des livres apparemment bien qu'aucun titre ne soit lisible, seul le prix et un numéro de série suivi de l'auteur étaient repris. L'adresse aussi y était mentionnée au verso et Quinn ne se souvint pas y avoir jamais été. Et pour cause, un continent la séparait de ce magasin. Elle fronça les sourcils encore une fois, si ça continuait, ce matin allait la précipiter un peu plus sur le chemin des rides. 

 

Sans prêter plus attention à cet étrange matin, Quinn décida de prendre une douche et de déguster son petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Elle connaissait un endroit excellent pour ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, attablée au café en bas de chez elle, Quinn contempla à nouveau ce ticket étrange. Son esprit lui soufflait que c'était important sans parvenir à lui en expliquer la raison. Et toujours ce brouillard qui obscurcissait ses pensées. Le café aida à peine à la réveiller. 

 

Derrière son bureau, Quinn réfléchissait. Son esprit tentait encore d'échafauder des théories. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Son patron passa devant elle à plusieurs reprises et lui en fit la remarque mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. A la fin de la journée, elle avait pris sa décision. Son corps se sentit étrangement bien dès lors. Elle ressentait une attraction bizarre et ça lui faisait légèrement peur. Mais sa décision était prise, elle partait pour Londres; heureusement qu'elle avait toujours quelques semaines de vacances à rattraper. 

 

En faisant sa valise, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'odeur de rose avait disparu. Cette constatation l'attrista. Elle aurait tant eu besoin de s'accrocher à ce fragment d'indice. Quelques recherches sur le net et un billet d'avion plus tard, Quinn était installée tranquillement à lire un livre en attendant que tout le monde embarque. La journée était loin d'être terminée. 

 

Quelques heures et une nuit de sommeil plus tard, Quinn se trouvait devant le magasin. Celui-ci semblait abandonné et fermé. Pourtant, sur les dix minutes de sa veille depuis le café en face, Quinn avait vu un certain nombre de personnes entrer à l'intérieur et très peu en ressortir. Le mystère était palpable dans cette petite rue peu fréquentée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Quinn vérifia la présence du ticket dans sa poche et traversa la rue. Son pas déterminé la porta jusqu'à la porte et elle la poussa. Une discrète cloche signala son entrée. Un comptoir se trouvait sur sa gauche, vide d'occupant tandis que le reste du magasin croulait sous les étagères de livres. Quinn s'y sentit bien. L'odeur la rassura et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour en profiter.

 

Soudain, une voix s'éleva. Mélodieuse, elle n'en fit pas moins sursauter Quinn et l'arracha à sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers le comptoir et rencontra une étrange paire d'yeux bruns. La surprise passa sur le visage de l'inconnu. Roux, il la fixait bizarrement comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose. Quinn se ressaisit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler un mot une autre voix se fit entendre :

 

_ Ron, tu as vu le registre ? Il n'est plus sur le bureau. 

Une petite brune, de la taille de Quinn, fit son apparition derrière Quinn. Elle sortait du couloir fait par les étagères de livres qui s'enfonçait dans la boutique et se trouvait concentrée sur un papier. Tout se passa presque au ralenti. La voix, familière, poussa Quinn à se retourner. Ses yeux verts balayèrent la silhouette de la femme en face d'elle. Son cœur se serra et sauta de joie en maintenant. Quinn sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa réponse quand une discrète odeur de rose lui parvint. Relevant les yeux, face au silence de son mari, Hermione se trouva nez à nez avec un regard qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et une petite exclamation de surprise lui échappa. Les papiers qu'elle tenait volèrent à terre, s'éparpillant et créant un véritable capharnaüm dans la petite boutique. 

 

Seul Ron manque de se précipiter pour les ramasser mais quelque chose dans l'interaction qui se jouait devant lui le retint. Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles se dévisageant. L'une pour savoir pourquoi elle était là et qui était la femme en face d'elle pour provoquer de telles réactions dans son corps, l'autre ne comprenant pas car c'était impossible que le sort soit rompu. Elles cherchèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre une petite étincelle, un souvenir, une fraction de reconnaissance, quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose les surprit l'une comme l'autre. C'était un sentiment fort, si fort qu'il ne pouvait être mal interprété. En un éclair, elles surent et rougirent. 

 

Ron, mal à l'aise, comprit aussi. Devant lui se tenait la raison des voyages de sa femme. Il n'en eut aucun doute. Incapable de réagir, il resta là à les regarder échanger silencieusement du regard. Elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre et pourtant, un continent les séparait habituellement. Il nota qu'elles semblaient bien plus qu'échanger un simple silence. Il ferma les yeux et ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il eut tourné la tête. Il tenta de rester fort mais en lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble, lui et Hermione. L'amer sentiment d'avoir juste prétendu toutes ces années le frappa avec force. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se rendait compte que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un fantasme. Il avala sa salive et attendit. Il attendit les mots qui allaient faire ou défaire sa vie. 

 

Aucune des filles n'avaient fait un mouvement. Quinn était trop plongée dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se rappeler d'où venait ce sentiment si particulier. Hermione espérant qu'une fin heureuse serait le résultat de cette journée. Arrêtant de prétendre, elle s'avança, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers son mari. 

 

_ Bonjour Quinn, je suis Hermione, se présenta-t-elle. 

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, remarqua la jeune blonde, comment puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée avant ? À moins que ...

Les derniers mots chuchotés n'étaient pas destinés à être entendus par quiconque. À peine étaient-ils l'expression de sa profonde perplexité et de la manière dont son cerveau était pris au piège par son envie de serrer cette jeune inconnue dans ses bras. Peut-être pas faits pour être entendus mais ils ne passèrent quand même pas inaperçus. Juste à côté d'elle, Ron se voûta un peu plus. Son esprit était loin de connaitre toutes les réponses mais il put deviner, deviner qu'Hermione avait dû lancer un sort à cette jeune Américaine. Pourquoi était la seule question en suspens et Ron n'avait pas tellement envie d'en connaitre la réponse. 

 

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, incapable pourtant de former le moindre mot. Comprenant que sa présence ne ferait que gêner le duo, il s'en alla au fond de la boutique, sortant de derrière le comptoir. Sa femme et l'étrangère le regardèrent simplement partir avant de se fixer à nouveau. Aucune ne tenta de le retenir. 

 

\------

Ron fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il s'échinait sur sa comptabilité en retard - un aspect des commerces moldus qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas encore entendu la cloche signalant l'ouverture de la porte et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la petite boutique sombre au milieu de tous ces livres. 

 

S'arrêtant, trop distrait pour travailler correctement, il mit sa tête au ceux de ses mains et ferma les yeux. Hermione avait été une lumière dans sa vie - même si tout n'était plus aussi rose récemment. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvés une parcelle de bonheur dans les bras de l'autre mais parfois Ron se demandait : "Et si tout avait été différent ?" La question le tenait éveillé des nuits entières quand sa femme partait au loin. Il se raidit. 

 

Le silence n'était plus, il l'avait entendue approchée depuis le magasin. Elle venait lui annoncer sa décision - sans doute qu'elle le quittait pour une jeune et jolie Américaine blonde aux yeux perçants. Quelle ironie. Et malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, depuis le début. Ginny l'avait mis en garde, il n'avait pas vu les signes, ceux qui ne trompent pas. Il sentit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler alors il la devança :

 

_ Ne parle pas, écoute-moi, Mione, pour la dernière fois, écoute-moi. 

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, il n'était pas assez courageux pour affronter son regard. Pas encore. 

_ Tu vas me quitter, sortir de ce magasin, l'emmener boire un café, manger ou que sais-je. Tu m'enverras les papiers du divorce plus tard. 

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa voix trembla mais il continua malgré tout. Cette fois, il trouva le courage de tourner son corps et de lui faire face. Aucun des deux ne leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'autre. 

_ Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de nous si elle se souvenait de qui elle était. Et c'est ok, je peux vivre en sachant qu'elle t'aime même si elle ne s'en souvient pas encore. 

 

Il s'avança, entrant dans son espace personnel et releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Une de ses mains caressa la peau douce de sa joue, essuyant la larme qui trainait là. Glissant le long de son corps, il attrapa sa main et lia leurs doigts une dernière fois. 

_ Tu es magnifique, Hermione et avec elle, tu ne seras jamais seule. C'est plus que je ne peux t'offrir actuellement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances chez mes parents. 

 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les yeux remplis de larmes, le fixant avec amour. Mais en lui-même, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Il avait suffi qu'une étrangère entre dans sa boutique pour qu'il s'en rende compte. 

_ Non, ne parle pas. Je serais fort, Hermione mais seulement si tu ne dis pas un mot. Laisse-moi garder ce souvenir de toi et dans quelques mois, peut-être qu'on pourra avoir un café ? Ou un thé ? Ou juste skoper ? Quelque chose comme ça ... Enfin ce que tu voudras et on parlera comme au bon vieux temps. 

 

Elle rit, amusée par sa maladresse, son hésitation. Hermione se lança dans ses bras et il la serra fort, conscient que ça n'aurait plus jamais la même signification. Le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure, il murmura ses derniers mots avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner en silence :

_ Tout ira bien, Mione, ne la laisse pas t'échapper. C'est essentiel. 

 

Dignement, il sortit. Avisant le froid, il rentra les mains au fond de ses poches et son grand corps légèrement voûté, il s'éloigna le long de la route. Il pourrait transplaner quelques rues plus loin, quand il aurait retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions. 

 

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Hermione serra une Quinn endormie dans ses bras. Sur la télé en face d'elles, les crédits du film qu'elles avaient regardé terminaient leur course. Hermione apprécia le calme à sa juste valeur et se fit la promesse de suivre sa jolie blonde jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait peut-être pas lui rendre sa mémoire mais elles pouvaient partager de nouveaux moments, se construire un nouveau futur. Cela prendrait du temps et beaucoup de confiance mais un jour leur histoire roulerait de nouveau sur les rails. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ron. Il venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau au monde et de lui apprendre une vérité de la vie : il fallait vivre jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête et en profiter comme si demain était la fin. Souriant à elle-même, elle serra un peu plus son amour perdu et se surprit à espérer que l'amour soit plus fort que la vie.


End file.
